This invention relates to a cushioning step for a garden tool, such as a shovel or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a cushioning step provided as an accessory for pre-owned garden tools of the type described, wherein the step is easily secured to the top of a blade by a clip which is provided with the step as a unit. Still more particularly, this invention relates to an extruded, elastomeric cushioning step for a garden tool which is efficiently manufactured for easy installation by a clip for securing the step to a blade. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a combination of a garden tool, a cushioning step, and a bifurcated clip for securing the step to the garden tool.
Garden tools such as shovels, spades, forks, lawn edging tools, and other tools having an earth-penetrating blade have in the prior art sometimes been provided with a cushioning step for the upper surface of the blade. In use, such tools are urged into the ground by pressure from the sole of a boot, shoe, or other item of footwear. When significant pressure is exerted by the foot on the relatively narrow upper surface of the blade of the tool, very high pressures are developed which tend to destroy the footwear and in extreme cases injure the foot. Thus, the prior art in the past has developed a number of types of steps for such tools.
In the early 1900's, such steps or protectors were generally made of metal which raised problems of securing the step to the blade. Generally, such steps were secured to the blade by a fastening member, such as a bolt or a rivet extending transversely through the top of the shovel blade. Alternatively, the steps were secured to the blade by friction, for example, but this approach was not satisfactory in that the step tended to pivot forwardly from the force of the foot of the user. In time, therefore, the step was loosened and thus needed replacement.
Thus, the art has produced a number of cushioning steps of various designs and configurations which have been relatively complex from a manufacturing standpoint. It has thus been a continuing problem in this art to provide a cushioning step for a blade of a tool, such as a shovel, which is convenient and economical to manufacture. While it has been desired to provide such a step made from an elastomeric material, fastening the step to the tool has continued to be a problem. Use of a fastening member adds a disproportionately high cost to the tool. Use of adhesives for adhering the step to the blade has not been satisfactory from a standpoint of longevity and replaceability. And, prior efforts to merely place the member on the blade for a frictional fit have not proved desirable for a number of reasons. Thus, on balance, the use of a cushioning step has not found significant favor in the current marketplace so that the need for an improvement in step constructions has continued.
Accordingly, it is an overall objective of this invention to provide a cushioned step made from an elastomeric member which is attached to the blade of a garden tool such as a shovel by a bifurcated clip, whereby the tool, the step, and the clip are sold as a unit from the manufacturer.
It is another objective of this invention to provide a cushioned step of the type described with a bifurcated clip as a unit for retrofitting existing garden tools.
It is another objective of this invention to provide an elongated extruded elastomeric member having a slot for engaging the top of a blade of a shovel whereby the member is secured to the blade by a bifurcated clip inserted into openings in the member on opposed sides of the shovel blade.
These and other objectives of the invention will become apparent from a review of the specification which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.